Lamoureux
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 40% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Love Conquers All |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Love Conquers All |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Love Conquers All |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +100% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2020-01-28 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 20060 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = As an agent of a secret group out to conquer the world with love, her first target is you! |friendship = The world will be ours through the power of love! |meet = Agent 6, Lamoureux here to steal your heart! |battle start = This world will be ours! |battle end = Mission...unaccomplished... |friendship max = I'm your agent now! Let's conquer the world together! |friendship event = Th-This is a disaster! I'm a prisoner of YOUR love now! But I have my orders! In that case, let me join your group! |rebirth = It sounds dumb trying to conquer the world with love. But it actually makes sense. Love has power over people. Plus, love makes the world go round, and we're at the center! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}